Why?
by truth-passion-love
Summary: Sad! there is a summery inside!


Why?

Summery: Your name is Hermione Artemis Granger, you graduated first in your class from Hogwarts and three weeks after your graduation helped to defeat Lord Voldomort alongside Harry James Potter and Ronald Arthur Weasley, resulting in the resurrection of all who had died an untimely death because of Lord Voldomort's evil. You then married the man of you dreams (Harry Potter) and settled in for a perfect happily ever after, now three years later there have been many improvements there is now a Wizard television channel that can be picked up in magic households. You and Harry have just completely 'moved in' as he likes to call since you have now unpacked the last box…

(((Third Person POV)))

"Hermione, have you heard?" Ron asked gasping for breath after rushing quickly down the street to the home of Harry and Hermione Potter.

"Have I heard what Ron, some amazing new television show?" Hermione jokes letting the soft spring light shine down on her face.

"No, worse. It's Harry."

With Ron's next word Hermione was off her knees and running full speed down the street towards the house that Ron and his fiancée Luna Lovegood share. When Hermione enters the front room she stops with the horror of what she sees, Ron's television is tuned into the Wizard Network News station and Luna is sitting on the couch sobbing. She looks up when she hears Hermione gasp.

"Oh Hermione, I just can't believe it, the man can defeat the Dark Lord but he can't avoid getting in a car accident" Luna says apologetically through sobs

Hermione just stands where she is, stunned at the picture on the television. A middle aged male wizard is speaking but Hermione can't hear him all she can see is the black car in the background and the paramedics pulling Harry's dead lifeless body from the car. Hermione's eyes fill with tears as she begins to fall to the ground.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaims entering the room out of breath again in time to catch Hermione.

(((Three Hours Later)))

"Where am I?" Hermione asks looking up at her parents and in-laws looking at her concerned.

"You're in St. Mungo's" says Lily Potter as everyone else is a little speechless

"Why am I here? Where is Harry?" Hermione asks confused as to why the second the words left her mouth James burst into sudden tears

"Oh Honey," Says Lily taking Hermione's hand "Harry died."

"No!" Hermione screams as she gets up from the hospital bed, "Harry is not dead, my husband is not dead!" Hermione yelled at all the people standing in the room "You're all bloody liars" she screams in hysterics

"Hermione" Ron calls

Hermione turns her head at her friend's voice, "Ron thank god, these people… who call themselves my family are lying to me. Where is Harry?"

"That's why I'm here Hermione, the nurse at the emergency ward sent me to get you, you have to come identify the body" Ron said fighting back tears

"No… no, my husband is dead isn't he?" Hermione asked looking back at her parents and in-laws. My husband died today!" Hermione said weakly before collapsing into Ron's arms and wailing in obvious pain.

"Come on Sweetie, the nurse said you're the one who has to do it" Ron says guiding his friend out of her room.

As much as she didn't want to Hermione walked with her friend down the hall and into the emergency ward and nodded her head in agreement, there on the table laid her husband, only 24 years old he lay there… dead.

(((Two Weeks Later)))

The song 'My Immortal' could be heard at all ends of the Hogwarts school ground as classmates, friends, family, and strangers sat in the many rows of chairs listening to Professor Dumbledore speak fondly of Harry.

"Harry never looked at something as what he couldn't do, he looked for the good in everything even people," Dumbledore said as he gazed rested on Draco Malfoy who sat in the second row comforting Ginny "And he stood up for what he believed in, but it is a great misfortune that this wonderful young man was taken from us at such a young age, so I ask that you bow your heads and remember Harry when he was happy…. The way he would have wanted it" Professor Dumbledore whispered the last bit before large tears ran down his face and hid in his beard stepping down from the podium as Hermione stepped up to say her peace.

"Harry and I got to spend so little time together as compared to the lifetime we should have spent, Harry was always there for me when ever I needed him he was there when I needed to cry or to laugh and he was there when I needed strength, in return I was there when Harry needed those things from me, the death of his Godfather Sirius Black, or the day Harry finally met his parents, I was there for him. I miss Harry dearly but I know that when I walk through halls of Hogwarts, or when I sit by the lake that Harry will be with me, he will be with all of us when we need him most. Harry if you can hear me baby, it won't be too long until we can be together again" Hermione closed her eyes as the silent tear trickled down her face. With this the Weasley men; Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy each took hold of a silver handle on the side of the blood red casket and walked down the path between the chairs followed by Hermione and Dumbledore and then each of the rows of chair exited and followed the red head pallbearers down to the side of the lake where a neat grave was dug, they lowered Harry's body into the ground and not a single person spoke, then in turn Hermione, Lily, James, Molly, Arthur, Neville, Draco, Ginny, Luna and the 6 Weasley brother all dropped a single red rose on the casket and then everyone left for the Great Hall solemnly until only Hermione and Ron were left standing before the grave.

"I guess this is it mate" Ron said as he looked down gravely at the flower strewn across the casket "I don't know much what to say, but I'll miss you Harry… I'll miss you."

"Ron, do you think he'll miss us too?" Hermione asked through choked tears

"Yeah Hermione I think he'll miss us too." Ron said as he wrapped his arm around her and the started to walk up the lawns to the castle and had they turned around the would have seen Harry's spirit behind them

"I love you guys" Harry's spirit whispered before turning and walking in the other direction until slowly his spirit faded.

(((THE END)))

Author's Note: another tear jerker. I must sound like a real sap with all the sad stories I'm writing lately but I would like to point out I'm having my period and listening to sad music…. You do that math (this one was done listening to My Immortal by Evanescence.)


End file.
